A pedestrian crossing or crosswalk is a place designated for pedestrian to cross a road. Crosswalks are designed to keep pedestrians together where they can be seen by motorists and/or cyclists, and where they can cross most safely across the flow of vehicular traffic. Tactile paving (also called truncated domes, detectable warnings, tactile ground surface indicators, or detectable warning surfaces) is a system of textured ground surface indicators found on footpaths, stairs and train station platforms to assist pedestrians that are visually impaired. Such tactile paving has been instituted as a standard by several countries.